


Forgiveness

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [17]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, Light Smut, Loki snaps at his little, Making Up, daddy dom, dd/lg, makes up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: Okay my idea for the OS is that Loki is really stressed and he is a little mean to his little and he makes her cry and then he feels bad for it and goes to apologize and everything ends with some soft smut bc that’s the way he apologize.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One shot prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Forgiveness

Loki paced back and fore in his chambers. Asgard was on the brink of war and he was struggling to fix it. It didn’t really help that he was having to pose as Odin whenever he left the comfort and safety of his chambers.

The door to his bedroom opened and his little one came bounding in. She was in little space and went running up to him.

‘You’re back!’ She squealed and launched at him, spilling her juice that she had with her down the front of his armour.

He slipped his arm around her to stop her from falling when she had launched at him. But he frowned in annoyance at the juice spillage.

‘Watch what you’re doing, you’ve spilled all over me!’ He snapped, his tone harsh and scolding.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her heart and stomach sank at his chastising tone. She _hated_ making him disappointed or upsetting him. Or anyone, for that matter. She was a pleaser and hated to make anyone upset or annoyed, but more so Loki. Getting into trouble made her feel shit for days, she was one of those people that struggled to let go of being told off. Even if it was something that happened years ago.

Loki felt his heart break at the look on her face. Her eyes watered and she swallowed hard, looking down.

‘I’m so sorry.’ She said quietly, but Loki heard it in her voice that she was trying not to cry.

He instantly felt bad for snapping at her. But before he could reach out to hug her, she scarpered. Loki ran a hand down his face, he felt awful. Though he knew exactly where she was going.

Loki had the juice evaporate from his armour and he quickly followed her through into the living area of his chambers. As expected, she had curled herself up on the floor on front of the roaring fire, snuggled in a bunch of blankets she hid herself under them.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his mind, pushing everything else out. Right now, he needed to tend to his little one.

Crossing the room in a few large steps, he sat down next to the pile of blankets and scooped them up, hauling her onto his lap. He pulled a few blankets away until he found her face. She had a few tears rolling down her cheeks that he swiftly wiped away with his thumbs.

‘Oh little one. I’m so sorry for snapping at you like that. Daddy is just having a stressful day, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m so sorry.’ He said softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to spill the juice on you.’ She said as quiet as a mouse.

‘No, no. Don’t apologise, it was an accident. I know that. It’s me that is sorry, it was wrong of me. This was not your fault.’ He said firmly but gently as he cradled the back of her head and pulled her into his chest.

She sniffled and clung to the leather of his armour. ‘I don’t want you to be stressed. I don’t want to make it worse, Daddy.’

‘Shhh, shhh. I know, baby girl. I know. And I promise you, you aren’t making it worse. You make every single day of my life better, _so_ much better. I love you, so much. You know that, right?’ He leaned back a little to get a good look at her.

She nodded as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

‘I think Daddy needs to give his baby girl an orgasm to make up for being ratty… Wouldn’t you think?’ He asked, grinning when her eyes widened and she blushed.

‘Ohh… Uhh…. Mmm…’ She shyly hid her face into him again, making him chuckle.

Loki sneaked his hand under the blankets and he sought out her cunt, using his Seidr to remove her pyjama bottoms and knickers in the process. She squeaked when he cupped her there, and she closed her eyes as he cradled her so he could get better access between her thighs.

‘Hmmm, is my little one feeling tingly here?’ He purred, starting to stroke her softly.

She nodded eagerly, clutching him still.

‘Use your words, little one.’ He smirked at the way her breathing started to get heavier as he found her clit and started rubbing it.

She mumbled shyly into him, but he slowed down his movements. ‘Come on, baby girl.’ He chuckled. ‘Let Daddy hear you. Do you want to cum?’

‘Please, Daddy. I want to cum.’ She whispered, squirming on his lap as he picked up the pace on her clit and also slid a finger into her. She welcomed his finger in with ease, as always.

Loki fingered her slowly, bringing her to the edge of an orgasm a couple of times before slowly easing off, dragging out her pleasure for a while before eventually pushing her over that edge, gently. It was a warm and toe tingling orgasm, she whimpered and moaned sweetly in his lap. His heart was close to bursting with love for her.

‘That’s my good girl.’ He purred, kissing her forehead. ‘Is Daddy forgiven?’ He asked after sucking his fingers clean.

‘I think so… Maybe another orgasm will help?’ She fluttered her eyelashes up at him, making him chuckle.

He tickled her sides, making her laugh. ‘Cheeky. But I suppose you’ve been excellent of late… Perhaps I can grant that wish.’ He winked at her.


End file.
